


it's an evensong, it's a melody (it’s a battle cry, it’s a symphony)

by orphan_account



Series: underneath it all ‘verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Deserves Better, Adam Milligan Out of Lucifer's Cage, Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Hell, M/M, Michael (Supernatural) and Adam Milligan Sharing a Body, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Protective Michael, Season/Series 15, Weakened Michael (Supernatural), because CHUCK opened it, probably without even realizing it, she cares about the winchesters but will she ever admit it? no, sorry i’m just a bitter adam girl and that’ll show throughout this series, takes place sometime around then, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The spirit before him was absolutely breathtaking.Her red hair cascaded down her front, not a single curl misplaced. She regarded him with curiosity, somehow towering over Adam, despite the fact that she was physically shorter than him. Her aquamarine necklace and earrings glistened like a beacon under the dim lights of the flames in Hell, vaguely reminding Adam of Christmas lights. She was enchanting; if it hadn't been for the blood staining the front of her pink-satin dress. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice a Scottish drawl. Her eyes stayed set on him as she narrowed them slightly, and it dawned on him; she was examining him."Adam." He answered, simply, his own name falling from his lips for the first time in centuries. It felt odd— to be needed to introduce himself to someone. Everyone— every demon or ghost— he had met so far had known him. Or had known Michael. "Milligan."
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Rowena MacLeod & Adam Milligan, pre-Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: underneath it all ‘verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565476
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	it's an evensong, it's a melody (it’s a battle cry, it’s a symphony)

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally started that witch!adam au i promised myself but uh i let it get extremely out of hand so now it’s a series lol 
> 
> title from seven devils by florence + the machine

The spirit before him was absolutely _breathtaking_.

Her red hair cascaded down her front, not a single curl misplaced. She regarded him with curiosity, somehow towering over Adam, despite the fact that she was physically shorter than him. Her aquamarine necklace and earrings glistened like a beacon under the dim lights of the flames in Hell, vaguely reminding Adam of Christmas lights. She was enchanting; if it hadn't been for the blood staining the front of her pink-satin dress. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice a Scottish drawl. Her eyes stayed set on him as she narrowed them slightly, and it dawned on him; she was examining him.

"Adam." He answered, simply, his own name falling from his lips for the first time in centuries. It felt odd— to be needed to introduce himself to someone. Everyone— every demon or ghost— he had met so far had known him. Or had known Michael. "Milligan."

Her face shifted to pitying momentarily, before snapping back to plain curiosity, and then to recognition. She did know of him, then. "Adam... _Milligan_? You're... Sam and Dean's brother, no?"

Adam let a bark of sardonic laughter out at the use of their names, half-tempted to turn away now and continue to do everything he possibly could to get himself and Michael out of here— out of _Hell_. He knew where to go; he knew where he had to go to to escape it. He just had to _go_ there. "No," He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're not my brothers. Furthest thing from it, actually."

The spirit raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. "I'm not an idiot, dear. I can practically feel that sweet, Winchester, man-angst rolling off of you in waves. You might not consider them your family, but you still have their blood flowing through your vei-"

"Who the fuck are you?" Adam cut her off, his defense mechanisms kicking in. He couldn't feel Michael; the archangel was probably resting, and Adam didn't blame him. After how long the two of them had spent in the Cage— together— and after all of the centuries Michael had protected him for, he must have been _tired_. And maybe Adam was looking for a chance to prove himself— to prove he was not just a weak human who needed protection every waking moment.

"Rowena. Rowena MacLeod. _Witch_." The spirit answered, emphasizing the word _'witch_ '. It didn't surprise Adam— not really. After all, he had been killed by ghouls once, a long time ago. Angels, demons, God, and the Devil all existed, so why shouldn't witches?

"A witch? Really." Adam scoffed, his voice both unimpressed and unamused. "Well, _Miss_ _MacLeod_ , I should be going. Realms to escape, 'brothers' to find. You know how it is." He almost winced at his own reminder of Sam and Dean— they had left him. Abandoned him in Hell, left him to rot after all of the 'family means everything' and 'family sticks together' preaches they had given him.

"Well, _Mister Milligan_ ," Rowena rolled her eyes, clearly mocking him, as she took a step towards him. Her eyes were bright, even in death, and Adam could see the years of wisdom hidden behind the hazel hues. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's no way out of here. The rip is closed. You should have left when you had the chance, boy."

"I appreciate your input. I... have a way, though." _Purgatory_. The only way— a nasty and brutal was, as Michael had described, but a way, nonetheless. It would get them out and bring them back to Earth, and that was all that truly mattered in the grand scheme of things.

_‘You mean I have a way_.' Adam startled, slightly, at Michael's presence. Of course, the archangel would feel obligated to remind him who had come up with the idea. Adam ignored him.

"Oh, and what, pray do tell, is it? How are you going to escape Hell?" Rowena laughed— breathless, in her death— and Adam was grateful that he had somehow— _Michael_ , a tiny voice inside his head sneered, prompting him to remember the toll he had taken on Michael; just how much the Prince of Heaven had sacrificed for him— survived the Cage, and wasn't a ghost floating aimlessly through the Seven Circles of Hell, destined to become a vengeful beast; destined to become a monster.

And he remembered; Rowena was a ghost. He could simply walk through her and continue on to his escape, and prove to Michael that he was capable of doing something; of helping. "Wouldn't you like to know. As I said, I should go" He surged forward, the rush of cold enveloping him as Rowena's form fizzled, disappearing for a moment before almost immediately reappearing.

She didn't lash out at him, like he would have expected her to. Michael tended to keep his own thoughts and memories away from Adam's own, but Adam was positive that ghosts were always angry; emotional, unstable, and easily pissed off. Rowena didn't seem to be, though. Her voice was calm and level as she stared at him, her eyebrows drawn together; she was obviously taking every bit of him in, trying to understand him. She finally said, in almost a whisper, "you remind me of them."

"Of who?" Adam asked, brusquely, despite already knowing the answer. He turned around to face her, a frown on his lips.

"Sam and Dean, obviously." Rowena rolled her eyes another time, but her expression still remained serious. Adam didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say to that. "When you leave. You should find them. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see you- after all this time." She spoke fondly, her gaze slipping into an eidetically pleasant memory. She clearly had known Sam and Dean— quite well, if Adam's intuition was correct. Good for her— for forming a stable, healthy, and happy relationship with his brothers. He wanted to laugh.

"If they'd be 'thrilled to see me' like you say, they would've gotten me out of the Cage themselves. They couldn't care less about me. Have they ever even mentioned me? In the time you knew them?" This time, Rowena was silent, diverting her eyes away from Adam. The spark in them had dulled throughout this conversation, and it was evident to Adam that he was the reason behind that. He hummed in agreement, pursuing his lips together. He turned his back to her. "I thought so. Now, I'd like to get the Hell out of... well, _Hell_. Thanks."

"Wait," Rowena called when he began walking away, her voice raw with desperation and something akin to fear; as much as Adam tried to convince himself to fight it, to not give in, he glanced behind him, only to be greeted by a face that mirrored her voice; desperate and scared. "Please- try to find them. They've been through a lot and- and I'm terrified they might finally break. I don't... I don't think they'll be able to save the world this time."

He didn't dare ask what she meant by that. He'd worry about it when he got back to Earth— with Michael. "I'm not promising to do that for them." For the ones who left me, went unsaid, but Rowena obviously knew what he meant by it. "Especially to a stranger."

"What if- what if we made a deal?" She offered; she _pleaded_. "You help me, you gain something in return."

And if that hadn't piqued Adam's curiosity, he wasn't sure what would have. "Hm?"

He could feel Michael, peeping out from somewhere dark and deep in his mind, begging him, ' _Adam, no_ ,' but Adam tuned the archangel out. He couldn't help Adam right now; he was too weak, and the chances of his full recovery were practically non-existent at that, especially after what he had done—

"Would you be interested in learning magic from the ways of one of the greats?" Rowena asked, and she sounded so unsure of the offer; she sounded confident enough, but hesitant about even suggesting the possibility.

Adam was definitely interested. "Uh-huh. And you just so happen to be 'one of the greats'?"

Rowena sighed, raising a hand to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I opened Lucif- the Cage, dear." He didn't comment on her correction from ' _Lucifer's Cage_ ' to ' _the Cage_ '. It had stopped being just ' _Lucifer's Cage_ ' a long time ago, and it seemed the both of them already knew that. "I removed that pesky little Mark from your brother's arm, and I successfully crafted a resurrection spell. To bring someone back from the dead."

It was as if Rowena knew exactly what to say. Adam had fallen for this before— fallen for a false promise of getting his mom back after being pulled from Heaven all those years ago— but if he was in control of the situation, maybe it could truly work. And he wasn't naive; he hadn't been, not in years. Not since believing he could see his mom again and not since believing his brothers truly cared about him— which, that was one thing Zachariah has been correct about; that neither Sam nor Dean truly cared for him. It was almost laughable; he didn't believe in the one thing that had been true, and that had come back to bite him in the ass.

Whatever. It didn't matter— not anymore. If Rowena was telling the truth, he'd be able to fix it— to fix everything.

_'Don't take the deal, Adam. We need to get out of here- we need to get back to Earth. This is stupidity_ -' Adam used every bit over willpower he had to shove Michael as deep into his mind as he possibly could, the weakened archangel unable to do anything to fight back. And now, somewhere, residing in what seemed to be the depths of his mind— deep enough so his presence was barely felt—, Adam could feel Michael sighing in disappointment at him; informing him this was a mistake, and a stupid mistake. He didn't care.

"Keep talking, Rowena."

**Author's Note:**

> uh some feedback?? would be nice lol i know exactly where this is gonna go + i have the entire series planned?? 
> 
> oh !! if at any point you have a request for a oneshot in this series, like a missing scene or whatever, just comment and i’ll most likely write it lmao


End file.
